Anakin Solo
by DiamondOfTheMoon
Summary: What if Vader never die at the end of the 6th movie? What if Leia and Hahn had a kid named after Vader. Will Luke be able to control the darkness inside of Anakin Solo?


20

Another Note: What if Vader didn't die on the Emperor's Ship? What is Hahn and Leia had a son who was already had a hint of the darkside? What if the Emperor had a daughter? I don't own Star Wars and I never will.

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

The story takes place 10 years after the depth of the Emperor. Luke had been traveling the galaxy for the last 9 and ½ years. None knew where he was; at his side were C3PO, R2D2 and the most important men to him, his father Darth Vader.

The years they travel together each knowing that one-day they would have to face Leia and Hahn, something Luke didn't wish to do.

" Father?" said Luke as he came upon his home planet Tatooine.

" Yes, my son?" asked Vader his hash tone would have scared others but Luke knew that it was the mask not the men within that made it sound Angry or impatient.

" We're almost there, are you sure your ready for this?" asked Luke.

" Yes!" said his Father.

" Master Luke!" said C3PO.

"Yes?" Luke.

" R2D2 said's that he is picking up a huge power source behind us!" said C3PO.

Luke wonder if looking into this was very important but then he felt the Force. How it was calling to him but it wasn't his or his father now. It had the same feeling as his father once was, but who could it be?

" Father," said Luke trying to get a fix on the upcoming ship.

" Yes, I feel it!" said Darth Vader.

" Oh No R2 were doom!" said C3PO, he was always the first to jump to conclusions!

" But who could it be?" asked Luke who still could fine nothing, and then just as the soon as the force came it was gone and so was the ship.

" We're save!" said C3PO.

" Where the ship go?" asked Luke.

" What do you mean master, it could have used it's hyper drive!" said C3PO.

" Impossible you would have felt them past us! They were to close to make a safe jump into hyperspace without damaging their ship in the process and our ship. My scans say that the ship took no damage," said Luke.

Behind the Mask of Darth Vader, he closed his eyes. How that power made him wonder. None beside him and Luke were Jedi Knight. He killed them all. His heart aches for all he killed.

/ "Father, you must try not to beet yourself up all the time" / came his son's voice in his mined.

Vader didn't replay and Luke understood and returns to their task at hand. He couldn't wait to see his sister again. He overheard that she had married Hahn and had a son witch they name Anakin like his father. Anakin Solo, it had a strange ring at first but then he knew that it must have been Leia who had named him that.

Hahn was furious when he found out about Leia and Luke being brother and Sister, but when the news of Vader being their father he hit the roof, shortly after that Luke and his Father left.

He wonders what their child was like praying the boy was nothing like him or his father. They were… well they never seem to go thought one day without getting into trouble as a kid.

/ " My son!" / said His father looking at him.

/ " Yes Father" / said Luke back.

/ " There is no need to worry my son," / said Vader as he place his hand on Luke's Shoulder!

Luke normally hated it when people touch him there, since that was the place where the Emperor attacks him with his blue lighting. That attack nearly killed both him and his father.

Then he remembers celebrating with Leia when his father was getting repair. None would talk to him for about 2 months expect Leia and his father. Most people were scared of him now; because of the fact that Vader seems to follow any order Luke gave him.

Sometimes people from the Rebellion would fine him with his father, but by time they look for him a second time he was gone. They never stay on any planet for more then a day.

Then Luke thought back to all the pain his Father must have felt, losing his body in lava and losing his love. The dark amour was because of Ben but despite that both Luke and His father had forgiven him.

Luke never once calls on the force to hind where he was, it was the fact that none wanted to fine him or did they even care about him.

Luke and Leia hadn't made any contacts between each other, Luke wonder why they would be living on a dead planet like Tatooine. There wasn't mush there to his record almost nothing was there mostly just sand and heat. There were very little cities and not mush to do for a kid.

He used to say how much he wanted to fly away from the planet and never come back but his Uncle Owen would let him go. He now knew it was because of how much he was like his father.

Luke had to agree there were many thing, he and his father had in command. He knew why Ben never told him anything about his father and how come Yoda never told him either!

" Master Luke," said C3PO, snapping him out of his thoughts.

" Yes," said Luke.

" Should we begin our landing on the planet?" asked C3PO.

" Oh… Yes," said Luke as he began to land.

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

He soon landed on the flat surface of the place he knew as home.

" I see this place hasn't change much!" said Darth Vader.

" Father!" said Luke. " Come we best begin walking. " Oh yes 3PO!"

" Yes master?" asked C3PO.

" You and R2 stay with the ship until further notice!" said Luke. " Make sure you lock it!"

" Yes Master Luke!" said C3PO.

Then Luke and Darth Vader began walking. All the memories of the times spent longing to break away to be with his father to have a normal life. How mad he was at Owen when he left home to fine R2D2.

" Luke, I knew how you feel about this place!" said Vader.

" Oh ya, I remember you were a slave here weren't you?" asked Luke.

" Yes, I was!" said Vader.

" I'm sorry father," said Luke.

" Sorry for what? You weren't even born at that time!" said His Father.

" I know!" said Luke.

Darth Vader follow after his son. He knew people thought that he did things for his son because of some order or something like that but that wasn't the case! Most of the times he listens because of the love of his son for him, others were because of the fact of not wishing to return to the darkside again.

Luke was his son, his only son. He risks his life to save him and he would do it again. The force had guided his son to him. The Force was so strong in Luke but there wasn't a trace of hate, anger or fear anymore in him. He learns to control his feelings!

Vader knew that Luke felt the pain he felt in his heart everyday. He told Luke so many times not to worry about him. He was getting used to being like this!

Then he saw a small house in the middle of nowhere. The look in Luke's eye told him they were here.

That when Vader and Luke saw a girl exit the house and ran over.

" Luke," said an older Leia as she hugged him.

" Leia!" said Luke as he hugged her back.

" Hello Father!" said Leia.

Vader remember the look in her eyes the first 2 weeks after he had came back to the good side. Now there was love in them, she learns to forgive him, mostly because of the fact that he save Luke from being killed.

Vader was overjoyed that he had both of his kids back but the memory of him torturing his daughter all those years ago hurt very much.

Leia was as strong in the force as Luke had been when he first meet him but she had no idea how to use it and Vader didn't know weather or not to teach her.

" Come on in, Hahn will be home soon with Anakin," said Leia leading them inside.

Luke looks at his father. The pain of the past came up in his mine so much. Luke turns around and took his father's hand just like a little kid would do.

" Luke?" asked his Father.

" Father, the past is the past someday you will have paid off your pain but till then I'm here for you and I always will be!" said Luke.

" As will I," said Leia as she turns around.

Padme… she was in both of them, they were both so much understanding of pain that went thought people. Although Luke look and acted like him more often, it seem his mother kindness was in him. Leia was almost looking like her mom. She looks similar to her too, with her long brown hair. She had that powerful look in her eyes and the only thing that remained him of him was how Stubborn she could be!

They soon enter the house and Luke and Vader took a seat at the kitchen table. Then about 5 minutes after they had walked in the door open and in walk Hahn. He had that look of anger in his eyes. Luke knew it had nothing to do with his father, Hahn hadn't seen him yet.

" Where's Anakin?" asked Leia.

" No idea!" said Hahn. " I turn my back for one second and he is gone!"

" Oh Hahn," said Leia.

" Don't worry how much trouble can one kid get into on this dead planet!" asked Hahn walking into the kitchen.

" A lot!" said Luke.

Hahn and Leia looked over at him.

" Luke, when did you get here?" asked Hahn.

" A little while ago!" said Luke.

" What did you mean by that?" asked Hahn?

" There are a lot of ways a kid could get hurt here, there the Sand Creatures and then the slave hunter!" said Luke.

" There is no such thing as slaves! There never has been!" said Hahn who knew Vader was in the room.

" There is, because I was a slave a long time ago!" said Vader not looking at Hahn.

" No," said Leia. " We have to go look for him!"

" Leia the power is about to be shut-down and if we go out there, there is a slim chance we will fine him! We have to wait till morning!" said Hahn.

" I'm going Hahn! He's our son!" said Leia as she walked towards the door.

" Wait Leia I'm coming with you!" said Vader getting up and walking over to her. " Luke stays here with Hahn!"

" Yes, father!" said Luke.

With that both Vader and Leia exit the house.

" Are you going to do as your father said's?" asked Hahn?

" Yep!" said Luke.

" Since when do you act like this?" asked Hahn.

" Long story, one I'm not in the mode to tell!" said Luke.

Meanwhile Vader and Leia were deep in the sand fields!

Father do you know how we are going to fine him?" asked Leia as she felt the cold wind hit her skin!

Vader saw how the cold was affecting his only daughter. He quickly pushes a button that would release his cape off of him. He then put the cape on Leia.

" The force is going to guide us to your son!" said Vader.

Leia was shock at the fact that he had removed the cape for her.

" Thank you father!" said Leia.

Vader didn't say anything, just look at her and nodded!

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

They look and soon Vader found what he was looking for. He walked over to the place where the force was strong, Leia following after him.

They saw a kid lying on the ground, frozen.

" Anakin!" said Leia running over to him.

She then notice that he was so cold, freezing. She was about to remove the cape off of her but Vader place his hand on her shoulder.

" Father!" said Leia.

" Give him to me, I'll used the force to block out the cold," said Vader.

" Ok!" said Leia as she handed him her most prize jewel was put into a sleeping look.

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

They got back to the house and place Anakin in his room, under to thick blankets.

" How is he?" asked Leia when her brother came back down.

" He'll live! Thanks to Dad!" said Luke.

" Why what did he do?" asked Hahn.

" My father is extremely powerful, and he used the force to make the cold stop hitting him. If he hadn't done that not even his cape would have kept the cold out. Your Son would have died!" said Luke.

Vader stood by the window. His back against the wall and listening to what his son was saying. He knew that his son was telling the truth but he turn and walked up the stairs to his grandson's room.

He looked at it. Anakin was like him. There were pictures of all kinds of racer. Then he saw the broken parts that lay around. This boy there was something about him, but what?

Then he felt it, it was faint but it was the force but it wasn't like Luke's or Leia's. It had a hint of evil in it, the same way his was as a child.

Vader walked over to the kid! The monitor was hook up to make sure nothing would happen to him overnight.

Just then Hahn walked in and saw Vader hand on the boy's forehead.

" Everything ok?" asked Hahn?

" No" said Vader before leaving the room.

Vader walked all the way downstairs thinking! How in the world am I going to tell them?

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

" Father," said Luke when Vader came down the stairs.

" We have a problem!" said Vader.

" What?" asked Leia?

" Anakin!" said Vader.

" What about him?" asked Leia?

" The force is strong in him!" said Vader.

" I know, I can feel it!" said Luke.

" There's more!" said Vader.

" What?" asked Hahn?

" His power it has a trace of the darkside in it!" said Vader.

" What, he's just a child!" said Hahn.

" His power feels like mine at his age, even then the darkside seem to be with me. Obi-Won told me not to let my hate take control but I wouldn't listen!" said Vader.

" Anakin is nothing like you, he's like Luke!" said Hahn.

" Then he is like my father!" said Luke.

" What do you mean?" asked Hahn.

" All my life, I have been told that I am exotically like my father, and he's not lying about Anakin. I felt something in him. I just didn't know what it is!" said Luke.

" So what do you think we should do Luke?" asked Leia.

" Take him off this planet!" said Luke.

" No way, my son is staying here until I think he is ready for the outside world!" said Hahn.

" Your starting to sound like my uncle!" said Luke.

" What?" asked Leia?

" He never wanted me to leave either. He wanted to keep here!" said Luke.

" Why?" asked Hahn?

" To make sure A) my father never found me and B) to keep me from following the same path my father took! The point is that the longer he kept me here, the more I felt trap and then one day I went after R2 and I came back to them dead!" said Luke.

" So what's that got to with my son?" asked Hahn?

" Easy, my uncle never let me leave this planet and my father blood was in me. I felt like I was going to be stuck here my whole life and Anakin will feel the same. The longer you keep him here the more the darkside will try to take a hold of him. It's your choice but we are leavening tomorrow!" said Luke.

" Why?" asked Leia?

" Because we never stay more then a day on a planet and Hahn doesn't like our dad!" said Luke.

With that Luke walked outside, quickly follow by his father.

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

" Hahn, why do you hate him?" asked Leia?

" I don't thrust the guy ok! Come on he's…" started Hahn.

" My father, and your father-in-law!" said Leia.

" He's Darth Vader!" said Hahn. " I don't trust him!"

" Yet you trust me," said Leia getting up and walking away!

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

Meanwhile outside Luke was standing there!

" Luke, you're going to catch a depth of a cold out here!" said Vader.

" Father, I can't get that ship out of my head? Who could it be? You and me are the only Jedi Knights left!" said Luke.

" I know," said Vader.

" Is it possible that you miss one?" asked Luke?

" I have no idea!" said Vader.

" Or it could be a child of a Jedi!" said Luke!

" I doubt it!" said Vader.

" What do you mean? I'm your son!" said Luke.

" Yes, you are. I went against the Jedi code when I married your mother!" said Vader.

" I see!" said Luke!

Luke just stood there in the cold air. He had to say he was used to the cold. After being out in the snow at the rebel base a whole night, well this felt like nothing.

The night was quiet not a sound expect for his father deep breathing. Luke stood there and laughs.

" Luke?" asked Vader seeing the look of happiness in his eyes.

" Do you know what?" asked Luke?

" Luke what's so funny?" asked Vader.

" When I was young I used to stand out here in the night wondering about what my father was like? How he died and then each night I made a wish out into the night sky," said Luke. " I wish that with all my might that my father was standing here with me and we could do farther and son things,"

" I didn't even know that you existed, Luke!" said Vader.

" I know, Ben told me that much," said Luke.

" Then why would you wish to know me, even as a Jedi, I wasn't that great!" said Vader.

" Because you are my father. I would give anything at that point, I would even had join the darkside at that point in time to please you!" said Luke. " But when Yoda told me that you were indeed my father, I knew that I had to bring you back, joining the darkside wouldn't do you any good nor would it save you!"

Vader looked at his son. His eyes were dazed with the light from the stars above.

" Father, you want to know why I travel the galaxy with you as my only human to talk to?" asked Luke.

" Why?" asked Vader?

" Because I wanted to know you! I wanted to know my father, the men behind the mask!" said Luke.

They stood there in silent. Luke loved his father, he didn't care about the things he did in the past for Luke had gotten his wish, his father. Vader was touch by the fact that Luke felt so much for him.

Then he thought about Padme. How he missed her! His evil had drove her away from him, he had blame Obi-Won for that but it was him not his old master.

The Emperor was gone and the thing that confused Vader the most was that the darkside was gaining in strong not decreeing! But how could this be happening, the Emperor was gone and he had witch sides. There was no one to lead them, or was there?

Then he saw Luke look at the graves not far from the house. Luke walked over to them and stares at them.

" Luke," said Vader.

" He wanted me here! All I was thinking was how I long to be free and the next thing I know he and my aunt are gone. I never got to say goodbye!" said Luke.

Vader couldn't say that he felt anything for Owen! He hated him. He was only his stepbrother and they only meet once! But the grave next to him brought back the pain he felt here. His mother's grave. How he missed her.

" I wish I could say something Luke but I didn't have any feeling for Owen!" said Vader. " Let's go in!"

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

So Luke and Vader reenter the house to see Hahn and Leia fighting!

" Listen Leia…" started Hahn.

" Not again!" said Luke.

" What do you mean my son?" asked Vader.

" They used to fight like this every time their paths cross expect after you frozen Hahn in carbonate Freezing!" said Luke. " They had small fights but not like before! I thought when they got married that they would stop!"

" Listen Leia, you are my wife and I love you but I can't trust your father. Remember what he did to me?" asked Hahn?

With that Leia walked away and up the stairs.

" Hahn, leave her be!" said Luke. " You won't win!"

Hahn walked over and stood beside Luke. The next thing Luke knows is his lightsaber is pulled for his belt and Hahn pulls it out on Darth Vader.

" Hahn, hand me my saber. You don't even know how to used it!" said Luke.

" Vader, it's pay back time! Let's go!" said Hahn as he brought the saber closer to him.

Vader pull open his new blue saber and used it to defend. Hahn soon got beaten and Luke grabs the lightsaber from him.

" My father and I are Jedi knights, taking us down with our weapons is almost impossible!" said Luke and he place the saber back on his belt!

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

Morning came and Leia came downstairs and saw a tent like thing outside. Vader was exiting form it!

" Morning Father!" said Leia.

" Morning Leia!" said Vader.

" Where's Luke?" asked Leia?

" Getting the ship!" said Vader. " Tell your husband that if he steels my son lightsaber again I may not go so easily!"

" So that was all the noise last night! You mean he took Luke weapon and attack you?" asked Leia?

"Yes!" Vader. " So is your son coming with us?"

" Yes, I want him to be a Jedi like you two! I don't need the darkside taking him from us!" said Leia.

Vader didn't say anything! Just then they saw that Luke had landed!

" I'm back," said Luke.

Just then they felt the same force that they felt yesterday. The next thing they know this girl jumps down and stood there.

" Are you Luke Skywalker?" asked the girl?

" Yes, what do you want with me?" asked Luke?

" The son of Darth Vader?" asked the girl?

"Yes!" Luke, who was growing impatient.

" Killer, you killed my father!" said the girl.

" Who are you?" asked Luke.

" The Dark Princess! The only child to the Emperor! Your father killed him so I'm going to kill you!" said the girl as she pulled out a Red Saber.

Luke was quick to react and knock her back!

/ " Odd, the force is strong around her but yet there is no control over it!" / Thought Luke. / " Father protect the others" /

Luke fought this girl and saw that she was good. The next thing he knows was that his throat was being strangled but it wasn't her that was doing it! The next thing Luke knows is he can't breathe, or pulled whom it is off.

That's when Vader puts like this barrier on him and he takes him a sprit second to pull the force off of his son.

Luke took a much-needed breath of air. His lungs felt like they were on fire. He could see his father in front of him. His vision was so bury. He then collapses out of lack of air.

Darth Vader saw how the force that was around Luke wasn't in this girl. She was powerful, yes but nowhere near as powerful as Luke or his.

He threw her against the wall of the house and the girl was knocked out. Vader then walked over to Luke and saw that he was in a lot of pain.

" What happen?" asked Hahn?

" The force is strong ion someone!" said Vader.

" What about the girl?" asked Leia?

" No, I felt the force in her but Luke could have easily thrown her off, if it was her," said Vader.

" Let's get him inside!" said Leia.

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

So they brought Luke inside and Leia place him in bed. Hahn looked at Luke and saw how heavy his breathing was. Vader lean down by his son and looked at him. Luke his only son was in grave pain.

They saw how Vader looked over and saw his grandson was up and was staring at his uncle. Hahn and Leia were downstairs arguing again about him and Anakin walked into the room slowly.

" Who are you?" asked Anakin.

" Your grandfather!" said Vader.

" You mean you are Anakin Skywalker!" said Anakin.

" A long time ago yes, but now I go by Darth Vader," said Vader.

" What happen to him?" asked Anakin.

" The force!" said Vader.

" Who is he?" asked Anakin.

" Your uncle! Luke Skywalker!" said Vader.

" Your kidding, that is Luke Skywalker, the guy I've heard so much about. The men who took on the Emperor and won back his father!" said Anakin.

" Yes, since I am his father!" said Vader.

They saw how Anakin looked at Luke and they saw how the men he wanted to meet his whole life lied there, so still.

" Anakin!" Yelled Leia.

" Coming mom," said Anakin leaving the room.

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

Vader looked at Luke and got up to follow his grandson. He got downstairs and saw Hahn talking to his son!

" What is such a big deal dad?" asked Anakin.

" Your not going!" said Hahn.

" Why not?" asked Anakin?

" Because you are needed here and you are my son and I won't let you go off and chase some stupid thing called the force," said Hahn.

" That Stupid thing almost killed Luke!" said Vader walking over.

" How is he?" asked Leia?

" He'll be fine in a while! We're lucky thought that I pulled the Force off of him," said Vader.

" The Force?" asked Anakin.

" It is this huge amount of energy that is all around us, there's a good side to it and a dark side to it as well," said Vader.

" Anyway Hahn as soon as Luke is well, I know he will be leaving to go where ever it is that he goes and Anakin is going with him," said Leia. " Got that!"

Hahn stood there and stares at Leia. He knew that he had lost and he wouldn't win anytime soon!

" Fine whatever!" said Hahn.

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

They saw how the next day Luke was back on his feet. He walked out to the Ship and enters into it.

/ " Father, let's go!" / said Luke through his mine for his voice was still a bit low due to the pain in his lungs.

" Leia, I have to go!" said Vader looking at Leia.

" Good luck Father! Anakin, you listen to your grandfather and Uncle Luke!" said Leia.

" Don't Worry, Mom!" said Anakin.

" Take care of yourself!" said Leia as she hugged her son!

With that both Darth Vader and Anakin Solo headed for the ship. They enter and Anakin walked over.

Anakin saw 2 robots and he walked over to them.

" Hello I am C3PO and this is my partner R2D2," said C3PO.

" R2, make sure the ships take off system is at full power!" said Luke.

" Uncle Luke!" said Anakin as he saw his uncle sitting at the controls.

" Welcome!" said Luke.

Darth Vader took the seat next to Luke and Anakin look at the window.

" So where are we going?" asked Anakin.

" Wherever the Force takes us," said Luke as he took off.

Anakin watch as his home slowly went away then his planet.

" When I'm I ever going to see again?" asked Anakin.

" No idea!" said Luke.

" Not for a while kid, the journey to become a Jedi is hard and long!" said Vader.

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

**12 years later**

Anakin has grown up with the Force at hand. It had been so long ago that he dream of flying in space, but now he wish to return home to see his mom and dad.

His uncle and Grandfather kept traveling the galaxy never staying for more then a day. The other kids thought he was strange the way he never play games and would leave without saying goodbye.

To normal kids he was strange. He walked like a men of 30 instead of a boy of 17. He carries with him a light blue saber like his grandfather.

Today they were on a small planet called Tabor. It specialty was ships, and other mechanic weapons.

Anakin saw a group of teenage boys who walked over to him.

" Hey," said one of the boys.

" Hello," said Anakin, who stop intend of following his family.

" You want to race with us?" asked another boy.

" Sure!" said Anakin completely forgetting he was trying to become a Jedi.

" Come on!" said all of the boys.

Anakin looked at Luke and then took off with them.

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

Luke soon notices that Anakin wasn't with them.

" Father," said Luke.

" Yes, my son?" asked Vader turning to look at his son.

" Anakin took off again!" said Luke.

" Let's go track him down again!" said Vader who wasn't in the mode for this today.

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

Meanwhile Anakin was racing and having a blast of a time! Then he stop on the outskirts of the town with his new found friends.

" Oh by the Way, I'm Anakin!" said Anakin!

" Nice to meet you, I'm Steve. That's Jake, Sam, Billy, and we call him Big J," said Steve.

" Why Big J?" asked Anakin.

" Oh, because of his size, his name is Jake too so Big J works!" said Steve.

" So what brings you here?" asked Big J.

" Oh, just with my uncle and my grandfather," said Anakin. " I'm trying to become a Jedi Knight like them!"

" Wow! Does that mean you have a lightsaber?" asked Steve.

" Ya," said Anakin.

" Can you show us?" asked Jake.

" Sure," said Anakin as he pulled out his saber and began to move it around in style.

Anakin didn't see his Uncle walking over.

" ANAKIN SOLO!" Yelled Luke at the top of his lungs.

" Uncle!" said Anakin as he put the Saber back in its holder.

" How many times must I tell you that your saber isn't a toy to win fans, it's your weapon? Lose this and well you're in hot water!" said Luke.

" But, I still have the force!" said Anakin.

" The force will help you but I have been in your shoes before thinking it was all fun and games and it isn't. I nearly die! The force is strong but you haven't learn how to control it fully now come!" said Luke as he began walking away.

Vader saw how Anakin looked at the Kids and was about to speak with themn again.

" Anakin, your in a lot of trouble as it is!" said Vader.

With that Anakin walked away following his uncle!

" Sir, where is he going?" asked Steve?

" Where a Jedi knight in training belongs!" said Vader as he walked away.

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

Anakin walked over to the ship and took a seat. The Droids could see he was unhappy.

" What's wrong Master Anakin?" asked C3PO.

" Have you ever felt trap?" asked Anakin.

" No Master!" said C3PO. " Expect the time with Java the Hunt, but that's was a whole different story!"

" Listen Anakin," said Luke. " We are Jedi, even though you are still young you have to know that as a Jedi your duty comes over all!"

" Your uncle is correct, keep this up and it will lead to the darkside!" said Vader.

" Why do you care, maybe the darkside is better!" said Anakin.

" No it isn't," said Vader who behind the mask was thinking of that day that he joined the Sith!

" How do you know?" asked Anakin.

" Because I was a Jedi who wanted to do the impossible and I join the dark side to do it. In the end it cost me the person I was trying to save!" said Vader.

" Anakin the darkside will try to give you everything but in the end it will take away everything, including your freedom!" said Luke thinking back to how his father used to obey the emperor.

" But I want to me with people my age. I want to see Amy again!" said Anakin.

" The rules of the Jedi, say that love is forbidden!" said Luke.

Anakin thought about what he was hearing and then walked to his chamber!

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

As Anakin sat in his room, he was so confused, a Jedi Knight! Did he really even still want to be one?

His uncle and grandfather made it look so easily giving up everything to be a Jedi. Everywhere they went it seem as if people were afraid of them. He soon knew it was because of his grandfather.

There were a lot of people who would try to pick a fight, but even when it looks like his grandfather was about to fight them, Luke calm him down.

Then everyone would look shock and one time a little girl said that he was better then what people say!

What did people say? What did Luke do that was so amazing?

Anakin mind was filled with so many questions, none seem like the answer was near. The Jedi power came from the mine well his mine was filled with so many questions it was hard to stay with the Force for long.

So Anakin turn out the light and walked over to the window. R2 unit walked over from his usual resting spot in the room.

" R2, my mine is so confused! I should get some sleep before they come to check on me!" said Anakin as he walked over to his bed and crawl in.

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

Luke sat at the controls of the ship; deep down he knew he had gone to far!

" He is only 17 father," said Luke.

" Luke, you know as well as I do that if he plays around with his lightsaber he is going to get burn!" said Vader.

" I know, but no matter what we do, it pushes him away!" said Luke.

" Time, will tell if he is ready or not for the final test, till then we must help him!" said Vader.

" If I may say something Master Luke," said the wise old C3PO.

" Sure!" said Luke.

" Maybe you should let him see his family again. R2 has told me that, that's what he really wants right now!" said C3PO.

" Dad, your call!" said Luke.

" Alright!" said Vader. " One day can't hurt!"

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

So Vader flew the ship as Luke went to sleep. C3PO was done for the night and the ship was quiet. He missed the feeling of Padme, but being with Luke made him feel better.

He wonders what to do about Anakin? He hopes bringing him home would help! Luke lied that sleeping. Vader love his son, he was so calm and the darkside never guided him, only the goodside was with him.

Vader was slowly returning to the goodside again, he knew Anakin wanted to know about his past but he never brought it up and he wasn't going to bring it up.

Soon it was morning and Luke slowly awakens.

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

Luke looked at his father he was slowly flying the ship. Luke sat up and look at the controls. His father soon turns off the 2nd pilot controls and Luke took over. His father never ever went to sleep.

Luke looks and saw that they would be on Tatooine in less then a half an hour normal speed. He wonders how much Hahn and Leia had change? He also wonders what they would think of their son now. But more then anything he hopes that Hahn would give his father a chance.

Luke then remembers the force and the girl who said she was the Emperor only daughter. Would she come back looking for a fight? Of course she would, like how many times does someone try to kill you, you survive and they don't come back to finish what they started?

What if she was never after him or his father? What if she was after Anakin?

Luke decided to put that aside for now when they got to Tatooine, he would try to reach Ben and Yoda. One of them is bond to have answers!

They flew through the star lit skies of space. He was only going to have to make sure Anakin knew that they were only staying for a day.

Leia and Hahn were sure to be wondering about their son; after all they hadn't seen him for 12 years.

Just then R2 and C3PO enter the room.

" Everything all right?" asked Luke.

" R2 tells me that Master Anakin is acting very strange. He keeps staring out at space with hopeless eyes!" said C3PO.

R2 began to beep to tell that C3PO spoke the truth!

" One of you tell him to come here!" said Luke.

" Yes, master Luke," said C3PO.

So C3PO and R2D2 exit and Luke turn back to the controls.

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

Meanwhile Anakin was sitting by his window staring at the big blank sky. How many planets he had been to? How many people had talk to him and he wasn't able to say goodbye!

Just then there was a knock at the door.

" Come in!" said Anakin.

" Master Anakin, your uncle told me to tell you that you are wanted right now!" said C3PO.

" Fine!" said Anakin as he walked out the door.

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

" Master, you seem angry!" said C3PO.

" I am!" said Anakin not looking at them.

They continue down the hall up to the ships main control room. The ship was huge. It had tons of rooms and there was one room Anakin saw his Grandfather enter every so often.

He had also seen Luke go in there too, but not very often.

Anakin soon came too the room and stopping front of it. He stares at it. He knew he wasn't allow in that room but his mine was ever so wonder about what they could be hiding in there.

C3PO stop beside him and also looked at the door.

" Now master Anakin, you know that room is forbidden!" said C3PO.

" What is in it?" asked Anakin.

" Not much!" said C3PO.

Anakin continue down the hall and he opens the doors into the control room.

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

Luke looked over to see Anakin walked in and he gave the controls to Vader before getting up.

" Anakin!" said Luke.

" Yes?" asked Anakin who really didn't wish to be here.

" We are returning to Tatooine. To spend hear me "one day" with your mother and father. C3PO tells me that R2 has seen much of a day dreamer in you, well all that I must say is that dreaming is a great way to stay with the force, but in a way it can lead to the dark side. As a Jedi, the future and past can be seen and I have seen what may come in the future. All I can say is do not go looking for the future! There is never a way to tell if what you are seeing is of what will be or what could be. When we arrive on Tatooine, you may do what you wish but you will not call on the force for show or game. You will remember everything I have taught you and you will not take off. But of all things you will return 3 hr before sunset and you will return with us after one day is up, understand?" asked Luke making his point clear.

" Yes," said Anakin.

He was returning home, even if it was only for a day it was still a dream. He wonders what Amy would look like? She was most likely, lovelier then the day he left. Her eyes would most likely fill with tears when he saw her.

But would she still love him? Was it possible that she would wait 12 years for him and only be with him a day?

How would he feel if she was in the arms of another?

Then he saw it Tatooine. The planet he called home all those years ago. He saw as the ship pulled in to make a landing near a small house in the middle of nowhere, or so it would seem

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

Leia heard the sounds of a ship and ran to the door to see her brother ship, and the door was open and out walked Luke and her father.

She ran over to them hugging each of them.

" Where is Anakin?" asked Leia not seeing her only son.

" Anakin!" yelled Luke.

Leia look as a young man who looked like Luke when she first meet him exit.

" Anakin!" yelled Leia running to him.

Leia hugged him and Anakin hugged her back.

" My son! Wait till your father sees you! Padme!" said Leia towards the house.

They saw as a girl of 8 exits, like her mother she had long brown hair in a tight ponytail.

" Yes mother!" said the girl.

" Everyone allow me to introduce my 3rd child Padme!" said Leia. " Padme this is your grandfather, Uncle Luke and your older brother Anakin!"

" Please to meet you!" said Padme as she walked over. " So your Anakin, I've heard much about you!"

" 3rd! How many kids do you have Leia?" asked Luke.

" Only 3!" said Leia. " Padme is 8 and Olivia is 11!"

" Where is Olivia?" asked Luke.

" Oh, out on a date!" said Leia. " She'll be home at 10 knowing her!"

" A Date?" asked Hahn entering.

" Yes a date!" said Leia.

" But isn't she a bit young for things like that?" asked Hahn.

" Not really," said Leia.

" Oh hello Luke and Father-In-Law!" said Hahn.

" So you have come to your senses!" said Vader.

" Yes, I see now that I was wrong about you! Anakin is that you?" asked Hahn.

" Yes, father! I have return!" said Anakin.

" My, my look at you!" said Hahn. " You look like a Jedi!"

" I'm not a Jedi quite yet!" said Anakin.

" I see!" said Hahn.

" Father is Amy still here?" asked Anakin.

" Oh yes!" said Hahn.

" I must go and see her!" said Anakin. " I will be back 3 hours before the sunsets!"

With that Anakin took off on his old bike and headed for the town.

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

When Anakin pulled up to Amy's old house, he hopes that she hadn't move. He then saw the song of the river that he and Amy dance too 13 years ago.

He walked up to the door and knocked.

He waited and then a girl about 17 answers it!

" Hi, I'm looking for Amy! Is she here?" asked Anakin.

" Yes, you're looking at her! May I asked who you are?" asked Amy.

" My name… is how the water tears flow from your eyes and I will never hold another in thy arms as long as thy lives!" said Anakin.

" Anakin," said Amy as she jumped into his arms.

" I've missed you my love. Those hard 12 years were hard but I would think of you and the pain would melt away," said Anakin.

" I have missed you, but there is a problem. My father thought I was dreaming of something that would never return. He told me he would disown me if I didn't grow up and begin to date Tommes!" said Amy. " But I never did kiss him, he kissed me!"

" Show me to him and I will win you back!" said Anakin. " None kisses the girl I love while I have breath!"

" No Anakin I couldn't bear to see you hurt someone, or get hurt! Please let us ride away. We can go far away. Just you and me!" said Amy.

" If it was me, I would go, but my uncle has trained me under the ways of a Jedi!" said Anakin. " I gave my word that I would return at 3 hours to sunset!"

" And will you leave again?" asked Amy tears in her eyes.

" Yes, he said's that I will spend only one day here!" said Anakin.

" Please, please for me!" said Amy. " Next time you return I may be in the house of another men as his wife. I want to be yours!"

" Alright! I never like being a Jedi anyway!" said Anakin as he threw his lightsaber in the sand. " Let's go! Do you have a ship?"

"Yes!" Amy said with great joy.

" Then let's go!" said Anakin as he picked her up and carried her away.

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

Luke felt something the force was uneasy then he knew it, Anakin was gone.

" Father!" said Luke.

" Yes, I know my son!" said Vader.

" What's wrong?" asked Leia placing super on the table.

" Anakin is gone!" said Luke.

" What!" said Hahn?

" I must go and talk to Master Yoda! Father sense out to the force and fine out if he is still on the planet and how long till he leaves!" said Luke.

Vader nodded his head and went over to the far end of the room and took a seat and looked into the Future.

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

Luke walked out of the house and into the ship. He enter his chamber and took a seat on the bed.

" Master Yoda, Ben! I need your guidance!" said Luke.

" What is it Luke?" asked Ben as he show himself.

" Anakin is so powerful but now I feel the force is taking him away from us!" said Luke.

" No the love of a girl name Amy is more powerful to him then the love of the force. He has thrown his weapon in the dirt and is leaving to begin a life with her!" said Ben.

" Does the darkside know about him?" asked Luke.

" Yes, and no!" said Ben. " That depends on what is to come!"

" Do you and Yoda think I should let him go?" asked Luke.

" If you try to keep him trap in your cage Luke and the darkside will take him. But if you let him go where he feels like is the right way! He will return one day and he may contunie to finish what he began!" said Ben.

" Alright I won't go after him, I can only hope that the darkside doesn't take a hold of him. Anakin your on your own now!" said Luke.

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

Luke walked back to the house and everyone walked over to him.

" Ben has told me that we must let him walked this path alone for now, for if I go after him! I could bring him to the darkside. He will return when ready. He may never complete his Jedi Knight training but he still has the Force with him and he always will have it!" said Luke.

" What do you think will happen to him!" asked Leia?

" The future is unclear around him but I know this, that the darkside is not aas strong in him as it was a few hours ago. This girl Amy may let him see the light," said Luke.

So that was the Day that Anakin Solo left the Jedi to have love. Much like his grandfather, and like Luke said he did return again but that is a different story for another time.

Darth Vader Luke Leia C3PO Hahn Anakin R2D2

Another Note- That the story. Please Review I want to know what people think of my first story. Please be honest about the story, tell me what you think about the new characters. This is the first of many to come, but I don't write chapters, so I hope this will work!

By: DaimondoftheMoon


End file.
